The Adventure of Victoria Firewriath
by VictoriaFirewraith
Summary: This is my tale into my new life as wizard. I abandoned my old life, to get away from it, for this new life. New adventures, and New friends await me there, in the realm of Wizards. on hiatus


Who knew my whole life would have changed by going through a strange looking door?

My name is Victoria, last name is now gone and replaced with a new one which I would tell you later. I was walking to a new building that had opened. I had gotten a flyer a week earlier saying:

To all those who wish for a new way of studying,

To meet new people,

To see the unexpected,

Come to the Ravenwood School at 101 Wizard way,

We'll be expecting you,

Dorms are able for you to use,

~Merle Ambrose and Gamma~

What kind of name is Merle and Gamma? It sounded weird and a not such a good place to go, but it felt like it was calling to me. At first I wasn't going to go, but after certain events at my house, I decided to try it out.

It was Christmas Eve when I left.

I marched though the snowy streets, on my way to the mysterious building. I couldn't believe I was leaving my family on one of the most important nights of the year, but I was pushed to do it. I couldn't live with them anymore.

I finally reached the building. I looked around, it was a one story building, the walls were brown, and the roof was green. The door itself looked like it was carved straight out of a tree. It had a bumpy circle of a window at the top, and a wooden doorknob. Things kept getting weirder and weirder.

I took a deep breath as snowflakes landed gently on my coat. My hand gripped the doorknob, and turned it slowly. I was surprised to see that it was open. I opened the door wide and walked into a dark abyss.

Colors started to swirl around me. I twisted and turned trying to get out, but it seemed like I was sucked into a colorful vortex.

"AAAHHHH!" I screamed. I closed my eyes tightly saying that everything was a dream, until I landed with a thud.

I reached around with my eyes still close, trying to confirm that I was actually on the ground. I touched something that felt vaguely like a shoe, I opened my eyes slowly and tilted my head up. There in front of me was an elderly man with a long white beard, maybe five feet or so tall, wearing a long purple robe with yellow stars all over. He was using a rope for a belt. He also wore a monocle over his right eye, and believe it or not he was wearing a wizard hat, with the same pattern as his robe. There was an owl with a graduation hat on sitting behind him.

I stared at them in bewilderment. It's supposed to be Christmas not Halloween.

"Hello Young Wizard," the strange elderly man said to me. It took a few seconds for me to process of what he said.

"Wiz...wizard? Oh no, no. I'm not wizard, I can't even do simple card tricks," This man is crazy.

He stared at me with one eye or maybe both, I couldn't see though the monocle, and so I didn't know if there is even an eye under there. "Didn't you get the flyer young one?" he asks.

"Flyer? Oh yes," I dug into the bag I brought, and took the flyer out. I showed it to the man, "here it is."

He took a quick look, "If you have that, then you are a wizard," he proclaimed happily, "not many kids these days have the magic touch,"

This is getting confusing; the flyer didn't say anything about magic, just about new lessons. "Um sir?" he turned his head to me, "the flyer didn't say anything about magic, just new lessons,"

"Oh yes, yes. That's what you'll be learning, magic,"

Magic. If this was real, maybe I can….

"Now, since you are here, would you join the Ravenswood's school of magic?" his question broke into my thoughts. Well if this is real, I'll have a great time, and if not….let just hope this goes well.

"Yes,"

"Excellent!" he turned to the table behind him, grabbed a sheet of paper and an old fashion pen with ink, "here you go," he handed me the things he just got, "go to one of those desks behind and start this test,"

I wanted to question him, but I held my tongue. I sat at one of the many desks, and started to work on this test he gave me.

When I compete, my goal is to win …

- A medal for my self

X - A trophy for the team

Which of these are the powerful…?

-Tornado

-Sandstorm

X-Hurricane

-Earthquake

-Volcano

-Plague

-Blizzard

My Favorite activity is…

-Camping or Fishing

-I can't decide

-Playing with my pets

X-Reading and playing games

-Learning something new

-Competitive sports

What is your favorite season…?

-Fall

X-Winter

-Summer

-Spring

I would rather be?

X-Part of a winning group

-Leader of a group

What is your favorite animal?

-Crab

-Bat

-Serpent

X-Shark

-Dragon

-Unicorn

-Polar Bear

What is your favorite gem stone?

-Jade

X-Amethyst

-Citrine

-Sapphire

Some of these questions were weird, what is my favorite animal? Favorite gem? I tried being true to myself, though I just chose a random one on the gem question. I turned the test back to the elderly man.

"Ah you're done! Good! Let me just check it over," He looked over the many a couple times, finally he look back at me, "Storm,"

"Storm?"

"Yes, you'll be going to the Storm classes; Storm wizards are often impulsive, educated, creative, and independent. Some of our Famous Diviners include Benjamin Franklin, Lady Circe, and Galileo. Storm Wizards are capable of devastating attacks, but have somewhat weaker defenses," he explained

"Wait; there are different classes like that? I thought they were just one," I said

"There are seven different types of classes," he turned to large cabinet, "Now let's get you ready," He stared at me for a moment, "now are you a boy or girl? My eyesight has been failing lately,"

"Girl," Seriously? Couldn't he tell that I was a girl by the sound of my voice?

"Good, now come here near this dresser," I came nearer, "Now go in and get your school outfit, you can even change your hair, eyes, and face if you want to,"

I stepped in.

Things started to swirl around me, starting with my face area. I looked around; I never really like my short, brown hair. People always said I looked like a boy. I changed my hair to long and black. I also changed my eye color to green. Outfits started to swirl around me, robes, shoes and hats. So many colors to chose from, but I simply chose the color black.

I stepped out of the dresser, "You look wonderful my dear, just like a young wizard,"

I smiled slightly.

"Now would you like to change your name?" he asked

"Yes," I wouldn't keep my last name, since it seems like my starting a new life.

"You can change your whole name, or just parts, here is a list of words you can use for your name," he handed me a couple of pages filled with random words like frog, walker, sword, bane, Kymma, Jem, Ashley. I looked though the list twice.

'I know what I'll change my name to be," I said slowly.

"Good, here," he swept his hand towards a large open book. I stepped forward to look at it; it was a list of names. The latest name was Tristan Stormcrafter. I took a nearby feather pen from its ink bottle, and in the space below I wrote 'Victoria Firewraith'.

"Ah, you're changing your last name, and not the first. That means you still want to keep some of the old you,"

I stared at him in wonder. How did he know that?

"Now come on, come on, we must get to Wizard city for your first lesson," he gently pushed me forward to a door.

"Wizard City? I thought I was going to Ravenwood School of magic?"

"The school is in Wizard City," he told me as we stepped though the door.


End file.
